


左手

by fzxlz2018



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LSYK, LisaYuki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzxlz2018/pseuds/fzxlz2018
Summary: 很久之前寫過的文...
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Kudos: 7





	左手

左手手腕上再次傳來酸痛感，リサ輕微皺眉，右手按著手腕轉動一下，試圖讓那惡心的酸痛消失。

拿起桌前的噴霧，往酸痛的位置噴。一陣冰涼感透入皮膚，酸痛的感覺仿佛就這樣消失，沒多久當那冰涼的感覺消失的時候，那陣酸痛再次來襲。

リサ歎口氣，嘴角無奈的勾起，不甘願的拿起貼膏，將貼膏貼在酸痛的位置，然後拿起護腕戴上把貼膏的痕跡完美的遮著。

「嘛...這也是不可抗力的。」リサ扯了扯嘴角。「希望不會給友希那發現。」

不想讓那在音樂上明銳的青梅竹馬察覺到。

確認沒有什麼破綻之後，背起貝斯趕緊去CiRCLE，免得遲到練習。

友希那抬眼看到差點遲到的リサ正在向大家賠笑道歉，也注意到今天的リサ有些不同。

平時不戴護腕的リサ居然戴上了護腕。

友希那歪了歪頭。或許這是リサ的新搭配吧，因為リサ平時就愛打扮。

リサ側頭望向友希那，對她一笑。友希那看到那笑顏愣了愣，低頭不看她，不知道為什麼看到リサ的笑容心裡癢癢的。

「既然リサさん來了，那我們就趕緊開始練習吧。」紗夜淡然的打斷跟リサ玩鬧的亞子和燐子。

「是！！！」

  


不知道演奏了多久，手腕的酸痛感仿佛要把リサ給撕裂，內心莫名鬧起一股火。リサ壓抑著那股煩躁的感覺，在沒有彈奏的空隙扭動手腕把酸痛給甩掉。

リサ這一系列舉動讓眼銳的友希那給捕抓到。是因為練習太久累了嗎？

一首歌完畢，友希那讓成員們休息，補充體力。想找リサ的時候，リサ已經消失不見人影。友希那皺起眉頭，眼中露出了難得可見的擔心。

「湊さん怎麼了？」喝完水的紗夜瞥眼看到在一旁發愣的友希那，擔憂問道。

「リサ她...」友希那欲言又止，不擅長說自己感受的她不知從何說起。

「湊さん也發現今井さん今天的彈奏慢了嗎？」

「啊、嗯...」

紗夜還想說的時候，リサ就滿臉笑意的回來了。紗夜悄然的離開友希那身邊，檢查吉他的音準，為後半段的練習做好準備。

「友希那怎麼了，一直盯著我？」リサ坐在友希那旁邊一臉疑惑地看著她。

「沒什麼...只是稍微在意...」輕聲說道。

「...在意...什麼？」小心翼翼的問。

友希那沒來的開口問，或者是因為蹉跎太久，期間就讓回來的亞子和燐子給打斷。也只能繼續練習，或許練習之後能夠交談。

回家的路上根本什麼都沒問到。

友希那拉開窗簾，看向對面屬於リサ的房間。

拿起手機發了個信息，等待對面的窗簾拉開。

果然，發了信息的不久，リサ拉開了窗簾，「喲，友希那怎麼突然找我，是發生了什麼事嗎？」

「...沒有，就是有點在意リサ是不是被什麼事情困擾...」

「哈啊...？」リサ揚起嘴角，趴在窗邊的看著友希那。「這樣的友希那讓我很心動啊...我——什麼事都沒有喔。」

「——！可是...」染上些許緋紅的別過臉，咬了咬下唇，定眼看向リサ，「今天的リサ很奇怪...彈奏的時候也是慢了幾拍，也按著手腕好幾次...」

要瞞不住了嗎？

「確實有些事沒告訴友希那。」リサ撓臉，無奈苦笑。

「可以告訴我嗎？」

我也想替リサ分擔，就像リサ為我做的一樣。友希那就這樣直直的看著リサ，完全不讓リサ有迴避的可能性。

リサ無奈笑了笑。

那種眼神，怎麼可能拒絕啊。

「...怎麼辦，不是很想告訴友希那啊。」貝斯手調皮的向主唱眨眼。

「リサ！！」

不出貝斯手的意料，主唱微紅著臉看著她。

「哈哈~友希那的表情真是可愛~」

「...」

「吶，友希那我們就快畢業了，」リサ突然正色的看著友希那，「在之後Roselia你要怎麼辦？」

「我...」主唱張了張嘴，她不知道要說什麼。

「無論友希那做出什麼選擇，我都會一直陪著你的。」

「リサ...」

リサ發出像是放棄一般的歎息，友希那疑惑的看著她。

「但是、友希那一定還想要Roselia一直下去吧，我不能拖累友希那啊...」

リサ抬起左手，摘下護腕，把手上貼著貼膏完全展現出來。友希那睜大眼睛看著，有點結巴無法置信的開口，「手、是怎麼了，是...練習太多了嗎？」

「不是，」貝斯手搖頭，「...這是我曾經不練貝斯的原因。」

「什？！不是因為突然迷上做美甲...所以才...」

「哈哈，那只是藉口啦，雖然我是蠻喜歡美甲的。長話短說，之前因為意外弄傷了，醫生說必須停止彈奏貝斯...」

「...」

「一年前，醫生說手已經沒問題。剛好那時候你在組Roselia，也讓我回憶起拿起貝斯的感覺，真的是讓人振奮啊，然後就這樣組到我們快畢業了。不過最近練琴的時候好像拉到之前的傷到的筋骨...最近也一直在思考到底要不要告訴你，不想要拖累你...」

說完之後，リサ抬頭看著友希那，發現友希那紅著眼眶，充滿複雜的情緒地看著她。

「...為什麼...」

「為什麼...不告訴我！！？」

リサ面對這樣充滿質問的友希那，雖然驚訝到愣著，可臉色柔和下來，卻也尷尬的笑道：「那時候友希那不是在為爸爸的事情煩惱嗎，不想讓你多擔心。」

「......所以現在你的手...」

「嗯，恐怕是...」撓著臉頰，「一直在想怎麼跟你說，隱瞞到現在...對不起，友希那。」

「多久了...？」

「什麼？」

「手，多久了...」

「...三個月...」

友希那沒有再回答她，只是抿著雙唇看著她。

「所以我最近一直在想跟你說退出的事情，不想耽誤友希那的願望，不想拖累友希那的夢想。當然我是會幫你找到新的貝斯手，不會耽擱你們的練習，然後...」リサ趁著機會跟友希那說。既然已經開口了，不如全都說了。

「夠了，別再說了！」

友希那打斷リサ的話，關上了窗，拉上窗簾，只留下リサ呆呆的看著她的透過窗簾投射的影子。

搞砸了。

對不起，友希那。

讓你失望了。

リサ倒下躺在床上，側頭看著掛在墻上的貝斯，不知道在深陷什麼思考中。

  


  
友希那不知道現在到底是什麼一個情緒。

憤怒、自責、擔憂、或者更多她說不清的...

自從那天，友希那有意無意的避開リサ，她不知道該怎麼面對リサ。

紗夜抱胸看著那對青梅竹馬的蜜汁氣氛，最近的練習她能明顯的感覺到兩人之間肯定發生了什麼。

等練習完結之後，紗夜把友希那叫住留下來，說是有事要談。リサ看一眼兩人，歎氣的聳下肩，似乎很失望的離開了。

「湊さん，請問你和今井さん之間是發生了是什麼嗎？」紗夜不做鋪墊，也不拐彎抹角的直接進入主題。

「...」

紗夜看到友希那欲言又止的表情，不逼問，暗歎一口氣。「如果有事請盡快解決，不然練習是無法進步的。」

「...リサ」

紗夜沒回答，只等友希那說下去。

「...リサ...她...也許不能彈貝斯了...」

「什...！什麼？」

「........」

友希那把リサ告訴她的一切說給紗夜聽。紗夜一言不發地聽她說完，糾結許久之後開口。

「最重要不是我們怎麼想，而是湊さん你怎麼想。我相信無論湊さん的決定如何，今井さん一定會一直在你的身邊，即使你們前進的目標不再一樣，但是你們的牽絆不會因此就斷開的。」

友希那聽著紗夜所說的話，仿佛一瞬間想到了什麼，眼瞳縮小，眼眶逐漸承載著淚水，卻也只在眼中打轉。

「紗夜...我希望你能幫我做一件事...」

當友希那冷靜下來，轉頭看向一旁默默不語的紗夜說。

好像是那天後，友希那發短信跟她說最近不用去練習了。果然是因為她的原因吧？已經有多久沒有跟友希那說話了？她也不知道。

「友希那...還在生氣吧？」放學後的リサ趴在桌上，喃喃自語。沒有跟朋友一起去玩，也沒有像以往那樣跟友希那她們去CiRCLE。

リサ的注意力被拉開門的聲音吸引，轉過頭看到的是亞子的姐姐——宇田川巴，以及巴的青梅竹馬之一——上原ひまり。

「巴，ひまり，你們怎麼來了？」

巴和ひまり相視一笑，拉起リサ和她的書包就往外走。

「有人拜託的，リサさん（前輩）。」

  
リサ被巴和ひまり推進一間完全黑暗的演奏室。

然後留下一句：リサさん請在這邊等一下。

完全意義不明啊！

雖然那麼想，但是リサ還是在黑暗中摸索，找到一個位置坐下。

突然間輕柔的鋼琴聲響起，台上的燈也亮起來了。柔光的白燈照亮彈著鋼琴的燐子，隨後照亮起紗夜、亞子，最後照亮了友希那。

與以往的力量的歌聲不一樣，這次友希那的歌聲更為輕柔，充滿著許多感情的歌聲。

リサ認真的聽著每一句歌詞，每一個字其中的含義。她捂著嘴盡量不讓自己哭出聲，她知道友希那給她的答案是什麼，這也是她心目中希望友希那給予她的答案。

但她聽到她的隊員們一起唱出來的時候，她再也忍不住了，淚水已經流出來了。

「‘ありがとう’」

「此処て逢えた 貴方と私の軌跡」

「一つたって忘れないわ いつまても熱いままて」

「'ありかとう'」

「廻る地球 貴方と私は進む」

「握る手離れても」

「終わらない絆かある」

「幾千も 永遠を重ね」

演奏完全完畢的時候，リサ沒有以往的理智，而是直接衝上太給她們集體一個擁抱。

「我這裡、我這裡才是要說‘ありがとう’啊！」

在控臺室的受到囑託的Afterglow眾人看到這一幕，都由衷一笑，悄然離開的控臺室。  
0  
之後的事情，就交給Roselia的各位啦！

這事的後續被Roselia的大家說：

Afterglow真是任性的後輩啊。

竟然把善後的事交給她們了。

  
「リサ姉你好狡猾，為什麼不早跟亞子我們說？」

「這、這個嗎...因為不知道要怎麼開口說啊....」

燐子和亞子跟她說，這個驚喜是友希那一手策劃的，歌詞也是友希那寫的。當友希那跟她們說這件事的時候，她們都忍不住哭了。因為怎麼可能，她們的リサ怎麼可能會...

到最後還是接受了這個意外的消息，在之後也幫友希那策劃。例如Afterglow的大家會來幫忙是因為亞子拜托自家姐姐能夠幫忙，巴的其餘四位青梅竹馬像是也非常理解緣由，也答應幫忙了。

紗夜側頭看一眼友希那，然後喚了一直跟リサ說話的亞子和燐子，把她們領走。

她知道リサ和友希那需要時間的溝通，修復她們的感情。

紗夜走前看一眼リサ，沒想到リサ抬起頭對她笑，她讀懂那眼神表達著感謝。

紗夜嘴角輕微上揚，點頭，隨後跟亞子和燐子一起離開。

  
現在只剩下兩位當事人的房間裡面，明明有很多話想要對對方說，在視線對上的一瞬間，兩人不自覺地笑了出來。

リサ撓了撓臉頰，有些無奈地說：「看來現在只剩下我們兩個了呢。」

「是呢。」友希娜輕輕笑了笑。「不過正好...我還有很多話想要跟リサ說。」

「我也是哦。」

少女和少女再次相視一笑。

即便她們不在同一個道路前行，但她們會攜手一起努力邁向對方都在的每一天。  


-FIN-


End file.
